My Little Zebra
by FlitterShy
Summary: What if the mane six were actually zebras? When they are summoned to Celestia, they discover a lot more than being a zebra. Now they must go on one of their biggest and weirdest adventure they undertook yet. But there are many obstacles on the way, will they succeed? Or will they fall to a mysterious foe?


**My Little Zebra**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own MLP. All I own is this story, the ideas, and a few OC's

Proof read by: **Dark Sault**

* * *

Chapter 1: **The Change**

**"TWILIGHT your coat, its all...all striped"** Rarity gasped, as Twilight trotted to the mirror, her eyes widened as she looked herself up and down. Everything was the same, expect her coat that was all white with black stripes. Twilight paced around the room, her mind raced with questions. **"How did this happen?"** Twilight asked, Spike's laugh rang through the library hysterically.

**"Twilight, you look very funny!"** Spike said, nearly falling to the floor laughing. **"Spike, this is no laughing matter! I-I don't know what's going on. How in Equestria did this even happen?"** Twilight asked, turning to Rarity. A knock at the door startled them when Fluttershy walked in, Rarity and Spike gasped as Fluttershy was normal except for her coat was like Twilight's. Twilight ran to Fluttershy, demanding her to explain how this happened.

**"I-I-I don't know, Twilight. I was tending to my animals when this happened."** Fluttershy explained to them, almost ready to cry by her sudden changes.** "Oh, you poor thing."** Rarity said, hugging Fluttershy to comfort the now zebra Pegasus. **"Well, at least we get to keep our horns and wings."** Twilight said, rubbing her head to make sure her horn is still there. Fluttershy nodded happily that she still had her wings.

Twilight, Rarity, and Fluttershy paced around and looked through every book Twilight had for answers, but came up with nothing. **"How could there be no answers as to what happened to us?"** Twilight asked, closing the last book in frustration. Fluttershy sighs, closing her book. **"o-o-oh I'm so angry, I could kick something."** Fluttershy readied herself in a kicking position, but she softly kicked the wall.

**"Feel better Fluttershy, darling?"** Rarity asked, Fluttershy nodded her head, still sad at the change. Twilight comforted Fluttershy, **"Rarity do you have anything you can make for us to hide our coats till I can figure out what happened to us?" **Rarity nodded, she then ran out the library back to her boutique, where she makes the most beautiful dresses and other outfits. Rarity began making capes that will cover her friends that are now zebras.

Rarity made two capes, one purple for Twilight and the other green for Fluttershy. Twilight paced around the room awaiting Rarity to return, Spike was still reading through books looking for an answer for Fluttershy's and Twilight's condition,** "Maybe you both are sick with zebraitis."** Spike says, still looking through a book.** "Oh come on, Spike, there is no such thing."** Twilight sighed at Spike's little joke.

Rarity burst in the door and put the capes on them **"There you go darlings, two capes to cover up your stripes."** Rarity said, proud of her work,** "Sorry I took so long to come back. I had to pick the right color and fabric for you both."** Rarity beamed, at her friends. Twilight shook her head, **"Rarity this is serious business, we don't have time to be perfect right now. We need answers."** Twilight said, helping Fluttershy outside as Rarity followed close by.

Twilight and Fluttershy quickly shove their way through the busy marketplace as they made their way to the town square. **"So what are we going to do?"** Rarity asked as she got close enough to speak to Twilight and Fluttershy. Without turning back, Twilight responded, "**We need to check on the rest of the girls, maybe their having the same problem."**

They all stopped when they neared Sugar Cube Corner, not exactly sure what they will find in the store. Inch by inch, they made it to the door, their hearts pounding hard against their ribcage, scared what discovery they might find inside. Finally, they slowly entered the sweets shop, still frightened what they might see. Before any of them could call for one of the Cakes, normal Pinkie Pie literally popped out of thin air, scaring everybody half to death.

**"Hello Everypony! What brings you to Sugar Cube Corner?"** Pinkie asked in her normal, cheery voice. Twilight and Fluttershy tried to hide their faces the best from Pinkie. **"What ya guys doing? Are you guys trying to pretend to be thieves?"** Pinkie asked, as she literally was bouncing off the walls. **"Uh..."** Twilight could say before being interrupted by Pinkie. **"Wait a second..."** Pinkie said, thinking for a moment. Before anybody could tell her the real truth, Pinkie gasped lightly.** "If your pretending to be thieves, then your pretending to steal from Sugar Cube Corner. I must pretend to protect it."** she said, lightly giggling, before disappearing for a moment, then reappearing, arming herself with a rubber chicken.

**"Pinkie..."** Twilight started, but was stopped from almost being hit from a rubber chicken. **"Shush it, thief. You won't get these delicious sweets."** Pinkie said in a serious voice, before cracking up in laughter.** "UGH! Never mind. We need to go check on the rest of the girls. I hope they haven't changed."** Twilight said, before racing outside towards Sweet Apple Acres. Fluttershy followed close by. **"That's right thieves, you don't mess with Pinkie Pie!"** Pinkie yelled seriously, before busting up into a laugh. Rarity just rolls her eyes before dashing out of the store to catch up with her friends.

* * *

Applejack laid comfortably under an apple tree, her hat covering her face and a bucket of freshly picked green and red apples near her. Big Mac was plowing the fields as Applebloom was helping planting seeds and Granny Smith was asleep in her favorite rocking chair. Everything was peaceful, until Twilight and Fluttershy come running through the orchard, looking for Applejack. **"Applejack?" **Twilight yelled, looking for where Applejack could be.

Applejack flipped her hat back to its original place, wandering who is calling to her. **"Applejack?"** Twilight yelled again. **"Over here!"** Applejack yelled back, making Twilight and Fluttershy run to where they heard Applejack's yelling. Applejack looked puzzled at Twilight and Fluttershy. **"Uh... Twilight. Why in in Equestria are you and Fluttershy wearing capes?"** Applejack asked, pointing to Twilight's and Fluttershy's capes.

**"That's just it, something really bad happened. Me and Fluttershy seem to... Well... change."** Twilight explained to Applejack. Applejack looked confusedly at Twilight, before she started laughing. **"What's so funny? This is no laughing matter. This is no joke!"** Twilight yelled to Applejack, who is desperately trying to seize her laughter.

But Applejack's laugh came to a halt when she laid eyes on Rarity. Applejack looked in awe at Rarity, greatly surprised. Rarity was trying to catch her breath.** "Next...time... would you...please wait...for...me..."** Rarity said between breaths. Rarity looked up to see Applejack, Twilight and Fluttershy looking greatly surprised at her. **"What?"** Rarity asked, clearly confused.** "Uh, Rarity. Why in Equestria are you striped?"** Applejack asked, then started snickering loudly, trying desperately not to laugh.

**"Huh?"** Rarity asked, looking at herself before screaming really loud. **"AHHHHHHHHHHHH...I'm ugly, what happened to my beautiful white coat"** Rarity cried out, clearly very distraught of her new change. Rarity then used her magic to pull a sheet that was from under Applejack's hooves, making Applejack fall flat on her face, to magically design a cape of her own. **"That's much better."** Rarity said, admiring her quick work. **"Okay, what in the hay is going on?"** Applejack asked, now serious about all of this.

**"Like we told before, we're somehow changing into zebras."** Twilight said, pulling down her hood, exposing her zebra related face, Fluttershy also doing the same. Applejack is shocked to see her friends looking like this. **"So, uh, Rarity. You look better with those stripes on you."** Applejack said, then started laughing at her own joke, falling down in the process.

Just then, Twilight, Fluttershy and Rarity gasped as they witnessed one of the shocking things they have ever seen. They watched in horror as Applejack's coat started losing color as black strips began to appear all over her body. **"A-A-Appleja-Applejack!"** Twilight said in shock. **"Your coat!"** Applejack got back up, not noticing her changes. **"Easy, Twilight, it's just dirt. Your acting like you never seen me get dirty."** Applejack said, clearly not getting Twilight's hint.

**"Uh Applejack, I think dirt is the least of your problems."** Rarity said, pulling down her hood to get a better look of Applejack's transformation. Applejack looked down and nearly fell down to the ground in total shock. **"Whoa nelly! What in the hay happened to me?!"** Applejack demanded, clearly not in a laughing mood anymore.

**"That's just it, we don't know what's going on, it seems all of us are being turned to zebras one by one."** Twilight said, kinda getting the grip of what might be happening. Rarity suddenly gives Applejack a cape, who quickly grabs it and wraps herself in it. **"But my question is why is this happening to us?"**

**"Well, have you looked through any of your books?"** Applejack asked, still hiding herself in the cape. **"Yes but I found nothing."** Twilight answered, looking gloom about it too. **"Well, what do we do now?"** Applejack asked again. Twilight thought about it for a while. **"We need to find Pinkie and Rainbow. They could be experiencing the same thing right now."** Twilight finally said, putting her hood back on. **"Come on girls, we need to hurry to them."** she said, before racing off toward Ponyville. Fluttershy put her hood back up and followed Twilight.

Applejack raced past Rarity, yelling back to her. **"Hurry up, Rarity, we need to catch up to the others."** Rarity let out a stressful sigh, before racing off to catch up to the others.

* * *

Twilight, Fluttershy, Applejack and Rarity make it to Ponyville in just a few minutes, hoping that they weren't too late. Twilight suddenly thought of possibilities of what could happen if Pinkie's and Rainbow's changes were witnessed in public. Twilight shook herself out of her thoughts, not wanting any of that to actually happen.

Question kept racing though everybody's mind, all wanting to know what is going on with these changes. **"Okay, we need to find Rainbow and Pink-"** Twilight started to say before there was a scream that came from Sugar Cube Corner. **"That sounded like Mrs. Cake."** Fluttershy said, as everybody started to pick up speed to get to Sugar Cube Corner. Twilight and the others burst through the door to see Mr. cake huddled with the new twin foals in a corner, fearful of what's in the back room.

**"What's wrong?"** Twilight asked, careful not to show her face to them. Mr. Cake just pointed his shaky hoof to the back room, not saying a word. Twilight and the others burst through the little double doors, hoping that it wasn't what they were thinking of. But like always, it was never good. Pinkie was by the oven baking muffins and cupcakes that smelled delicious, while she was happily singing. Mrs. Cake was curled up in corner, cowering in fear. Everybody gasped as they finally saw why Mr. and Mrs. Cake were so fearful. It was because Pinkie's color has faded and had black strips.

**"Oh no,"** Twilight said as Rarity quickly ran to her boutique to quickly make another cape for Pinkie. **"Pinkie, what are you doing?"** Twilight asked Pinkie as she pulled out a hot pan of muffins. **"What does it look like silly. I'm baking for Becoming A Zebra party."** Pinkie explained, while she grabbed the pan of cupcakes from the stove.

Pinkie turned to her friends with a big smile on her face. **"Whoa!"** Pinkie proclaimed, looking surprised at her friends. Twilight pulled her hood down, exposing her zebra face. **"What?! I'm not the only one?"** Pinkie said in total shock. **"This. Is. Awesome. Now we are all zebra buddies. Whooooooo-hooooooooooooo!"**

**"Pinkie!"** Twilight yelled, snapping Pinkie outta her party state. **"This is a serious matter. Now we need to find Rainbow, do you know where she is?"** Twilight asked Pinkie who was already deep in thought of where Rainbow could be. As Pinkie thought about it, Rarity ran into the room, holding two capes with her magic. Rarity shoved a pink cape onto Pinkie, covering her up from head to hoof. **"Come on, Pinkie, we need to find Rainbow before its too late."** Twilight said, then raced out of the store and down to the town square while the others followed her. Twilight and the others have been looking desperately for Rainbow, hoping they won't be too late this time around.

_Meanwhile,_ at the edge of Ponyville, Rainbow was moving clouds for the upcoming rain storm that was scheduled for later that day. **"Come on, slowpokes! we need to get the clouds ready for the downpour this evening!"** Rainbow ordered the other Pegasi that were taking too long to get their part of the clouds to their destination.

**"Ugh!"** Rainbow let out in frustration, getting tired of waiting around for her fellow weather patrol teammates to get their clouds in position. Suddenly, Rainbow felt something change, like her whole body changed. **"Huh?"** Rainbow asked herself as she looks at her hooves. She watches in horror as her cyan color started to drain from her. **"What the?!"** Rainbow yelled out in shock as she quickly flies into a cloud and makes sure she wasn't spotted. Luckily the other weather patrol ponies were too busy trying to get the rest of the clouds into position.

Rainbow looked back at her hooves as the last of her cyan color drained away and black strips took its place.** "What the hay is going on here?"** Rainbow asked herself as she looked around for a way to get outta of here. Before Rainbow could come up with a escape plan, there was a familiar voice coming from below her. **"Excuse me, have any of you seen Rainbow Dash?"** the voice asked. There is a short pause until, one of the Pegasi, answer her.** "She was here a minute ago. Maybe she went home or something."**

Rainbow quickly peeked out of her hiding cloud to see all her friends wearing capes, hiding their whole body away from everybody. **"What are they doing wearing capes?"** Rainbow asked herself again. Suddenly, a thought hit her. _Maybe their having the same problem_, Rainbow thought. Rainbow then caught a glance to see Rarity levitating a blue-cyan cape. Without a warning, Rainbow took off at tremendous speeds. Going like a blur, Rainbow was able to retrieve the cape and flew up back into the cloud before anybody could see what happened.

Rainbow quickly put on the cape and quickly took off to a nearby tree. Rainbow closed her eyes and slowly counted to ten, before she casually walks from behind the tree.** "Hey guys, what are you all doing here?"** Rainbow asked, clearly not confused of why they are here. **"Rainbow, we really need you to come with us."** Twilight said, almost pleading for Rainbow to come with them.

**"Sure thing!"** Rainbow said, then turned to one of the Pegasi. **"You guys got this?"** Rainbow asked the Pegasus. The Pegasus looked at Rainbow weirdly of why she was wearing a cape, but then shakes his head clear.** "Yeah, we can manage without you."** the Pegasus said, then took off toward to help the other Pegasi.

Twilight and the others quietly and quickly made their way to the library, making it there with ease. **"Whew, that was close."** Rainbow said as she tore off her cape and examined herself in a nearby mirror.** "But my question is why is this happening to all of us?"** Rainbow questioned as she took a further look at herself. **"I just don't know, it all started when my color started to fade away from me."** Twilight said.

**"How come we could keep our wings, horns and Cutie Marks?"** Rainbow said as she looked at her flank to still see her cutie mark still there. **"What?!"** Twilight asked as she pulled off her cape to see her cutie mark still there. **"This is just getting weirder and weirder by the minute."** she said, still looking at the her cutie mark.

Before anybody could do anything else, Spike ran downstairs, holding a scroll in his claw. **"Twilight! Twilight! The princess has sent us a letter. It maybe import-"** Spike started, but stopped himself when he saw the rest of Twilight's friends were now zebras.** "Uh..."** was all Spike could say as he stared wide eyed at each pony. **"Spike, are you okay?"** Twilight asked when she saw Spike's reaction.

Spike just shook himself out of it. **"Yeah, I'm just surprise that all of our friends are zebras."** Spike answered, then handed the scroll to Twilight before racing back upstairs. Twilight opens the scroll and starts to read it. After she reads the scroll, Twilight lets out a gasp, alerting her friends. **"Are you alright, Sugarcube?"** Applejack asked in a voice full of concern.

Twilight just looks at her friends. **"Well, come on twilight what's going on?"** Rarity asked, Twilight continued to look at her friends. Then, she finally spoke, **"Come on girls, get your capes on, we're getting on a train. To Canterlot."** Twilight puts on her cape as does the rest of her friends. They follow Twilight to the train station and buy their tickets.

* * *

Twilight and her friends rented a private cart of the train. When the train started to move, they removed their capes to get a little free time of not wearing them. **"So why are we going to Canterlot?"** Fluttershy asked in her soft voice. Twilight put her cape away onto her a bed, looking a little sad.

**"Princess Celestia has summoned us to the castle. She said that she needed us at once."** Twilight responded, before fully turning to her friends. **"I don't know what going to happen but I hope that the princess will help us."**

Twilight and her friends continued to talk for a while, coming up with what could possibly could happen to them.** "I believe its Discord's doing."** Rainbow said, pounding her hooves together, nearly ready to beat up Discord.** "But we reformed Discord, remember?"** Fluttershy said, trying to out rule Rainbow's theory. **"Yeah, but I think he's not totally reformed."** Rainbow defended.

Before Fluttershy could defend Discord, Twilight yelled out, **"Girls, don't you think we should all get some sleep? We've all had a weird day."** As much as they all hated to admit, they were all tired from this weird day that happened today. They all made sure the cart doors were locked, in case some pony decided to try to walk through this cart and they all then headed to bed. Surprisingly, everybody fell asleep easily, except for Twilight, who couldn't help but get the feeling that whatever is going on with them, was only the beginning.

* * *

**Thank you for reading this, please review. I would very much appreciate it if you did. Thank you again. **


End file.
